


Do Not Open The Test Book Until You Are Told To Do So

by comeonlight



Category: PSAT
Genre: 2013 Form W, Gen, Mentioned Characters, Potatoes, Some established Genkawa, What is a Cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Ted the car salesman takes a quick visit to the local potato farm after another week of hard work.





	

“Gee whiz,” Ted sighed. He smiled to himself, knowing that his hard work had paid off. “Three whole cars.” To congratulate himself on another week of successful automobile sales, Ted decided to head over to the local potato farm. It was a nice place to relax, and the owners - a lovely married couple - were always welcoming. “How do you do, Gen?” he asked with a smile as he came onto the property, and a man looked up from his dutifully tended potato plants. “Oh, Ted. Hello. I’m just fine, thank you. How are you?” His voice was smooth like silk - no, smoother than that. Like smooth jazz on a Saturday night with a glass of expensive wine. It was no wonder that Katsumi Hosokawa, formerly a renowned businessman, had decided to put down the briefcase  and settle down with him.

“I sold three cars this week,” Ted said, grinning widely. “I feel a bonus coming along. Say, are you gonna be at the market this weekend? Those taters sure look good.” Gen pulled one of said taters from the soil, his gentle touch transforming the rough surface into a smooth one. He examined it, his ever watchful eyes taking in every last detail, and then gave a small smile of approval. “Yes. We will be. Afterward we may perhaps visit the zoo. You have been there before. Do you recommend any exhibits in particular?” Ted took a moment to think. “Hmm...Everything’s pretty cool, to be honest. Though, I will warn you. It could get pretty noisy. Ruth may be showing up there soon.”

“Ruth?” Gen repeated, his confusion clear. “Right,” Ted said. “Ruth’s one of our congresswomen. She might be trying to donate a cow to the zoo…” Gen’s confusion only deepened. “What is a cow?” Ted shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe some mythical creature like a unicorn. If you ask me, she’s off her rocker. Seemed cool back in the day, but...Anyway, I think I’ll go….somewhere. Say hi to Katsumi for me.” “Such a quick visit,” Gen remarked. “But I will. Take care, Ted.” Ted nodded in appreciation and set off. For some reason, the cow thing made him feel a little disgruntled. “...Blah...Aha!” Headlights in Ted’s mind flickered on. He knew just the thing to make himself feel better: henna.


End file.
